Guardian Angel
by Mossfire89
Summary: Brackenlight and Palestorm are brothers. They're mother was taken away from them as kits. They were rogues then. Now they are two of the best warriors in ThunderClan, but when RiverClan attacks everything goes bad... Brackenlight is killed, and Palestorm is left alone. Palestorm is so confused and lost. Can his brother and guardian angel save him... DuskClan Challenge!


**_Author's Note: Best if you listen to Riding with Private Malone while reading! I hope you all like it! _****_J_**

I sat next to Fawnsong as the clan walked up to us and gave their condolences. _I let him down. I should have been the one who died not him. My only brother gone, just like our parents_

**Flashback **

"Mother, where are you going?" Bracken asked, looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"I have to go with them, little one. We'll see each other again. Don't you worry." She meowed, bending down to lick her kit.

"But Mother, why can't we be together now?" I asked my mother as she was being led away by the big cats.

"Because I have to go to the river, and I won't be coming back. Bracken, take care of your brother." Our mother answered sadly, walking out of our den.

"MOTHER!" I yowled, running after her.

"Get away, kit!" One of the big cats growled.

"Why are you taking my mother away?" I asked, looking up at him with sadness in my eyes.

"Because she killed one of our warriors!" The biggest cat, a blue grey tom hissed. "Now get away!"

"No! Mother!" I yowled, running up to her.

"Snow, go back with your brother." Mother purred licking my head.

"Not without you!" I cried, burying my face in her fur.

"Go on, kit!" the blue grey tom hissed, knocking me back with his paw.

"MOTHER!" I cried, lying down in the dirt and watching them lead her away, while Bracken came up beside me, and comforted me.

**End of Flashback**

"You were my best friend." I said, burying my nose in his fur, the herb smell covering that of death.

**Flashback**

"From this day forward you will be known as Palestorm! StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Mintstar yowled, from the top of highrock.

"Palestorm, Brackenlight, Palestorm, Brackenlight!" The clan yowled our new names to StarClan, and I felt my mother's presence between me and my brother.

"Now tonight you two will be sitting your silent vigil. When it is over your old mentors will come and relieve you." Frostspring meowed, giving us the general info on the whole sitting vigil thing, then walking away.

"Congratulations, Palestorm and Brackenlight! You will make great warriors!" Fawnpaw said to us as she walked by, her white spots turning orange by the setting sun. I knew my brother had a crush on her since she became an apprentice 4 moons ago. He had never told me, but he talked in his sleep.

"Thanks Fawnpaw!" We both meowed at the same time.

"I think it's time to start our vigil." Brackenlight said to me.

"Yeah, I guess we better start." I answered, looking up as the sky turned from fiery orange to a dark blue color.

**End of Flashback**

"I hope you watch over us and your kits from StarClan." Fawnsong meowed, grief engulfing her usually confident voice.

"I hope you are with our Mother, where ever you are Brackenlight." I said sadness in my voice.

**Flashback**

"RiverClan, ATTACK!" Puddlestar yowled, as warrior met warrior in battle.

A black she-cat pounced on me and scratched my back before she got off and raked her claws across my cheek.

"And I thought ThunderClan cats were supposed to be good fighters." The black cat, known as Nightwhisper, growled at me.

"And I thought RiverClan cats were supposed to be as fat and lazy as kittypets!" I spat at her, enjoying the look on her face as I said that.

"Why you little Snakeheart!" She hissed, as she jumped up in the air.

I easily moved out of the way, but got a good scratch on her underbelly as I moved to the side. When she hit the ground, I jumped on her and scratched her back. I got off of her, and she took off like her tail was on fire for the river. I looked for Brackenlight when I saw him grappling with the same tom that took our mother away. He was scratching Brackenlight's underbelly, ripping it to shreds.

"NOO!" I yowled, as I ran as fast as I could over to them. When I got close enough to them, I leaped into the air and crashed into the blue tom. I bit his ear, and I brought blood. He tried to scratch my side as he ran by, but the blood in his eyes was blinding him. I raked my claws down his side, and bit his tail. Clamping my teeth down firmly, I held on tight. He tried to shake me off, but failed, and ended up fleeing to the river.

"RiverClan, retreat!" Puddlestar yowled, darting into the river.

I watched them retreat, the cowards. Turning back around, I saw that Brackenlight was still on the ground.

"Brackenlight? Get up." I meowed, nudging him when he didn't try to get up I started worrying. "Brackenlight, get up. Please!"

"Sorry Palestorm, but you are going to have to be on your own for a while." My brother meowed, weakly looking up at me.

"No! You are going to make it Brackenlight. I won't let you die!" I yowled, pressing my paws against the huge scratch on his belly, the blood making my white paws red.

"Stop, Palestorm. It won't make a difference; I am going to join StarClan. I'm sorry I won't be able to protect you anymore. I love you, Palestorm. Take care of Fawnsong, and my kits." He rasped, his head falling to the ground, and the light leaving his green orbs.

"NOO! Brackenlight! Stay awake! Don't leave me! Please!" I cried, collapsing beside him, sobbing and crying. "Don't leave me."

"We will always be with you, Palestorm." I heard both Brackenlight and my mother whisper in my ear.

**End of Flashback**

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I cried myself to sleep my tears staining my brother's pelt. I dreamt of him and me hunting and patrolling together, sharing freshkill, and fighting together.

"Palestorm, wakeup!" Fawnsong meowed, poking my side.

"I fell asleep!" I growled at myself. _How could I? _

"Nobody noticed but me, Palestorm. The elders will be taking his body away soon." She said quietly.

"I can't stay for that, it would ruin me. I'm going for a walk." I meowed, walking out of camp. I just couldn't watch my once strong brother be lifted and carried away, never to be seen again. As I got farther and farther from camp, I couldn't help but think that I heard somebody or something following me. As I neared the ShadowClan border I heard a low growl come from behind me. I turned around and saw a full grown fox staring right back at me. I stood stock still in terror. I couldn't move. It leapt at me, and picked me up by my scruff. The fox started shaking me, obviously not planning on letting me go. I closed my eyes, and prepared to face death, but it never came. The fox dropped me, and I heard it cry out in pain. As I got to my paws, I turned and saw the fox laying not a mouse-length from me dead. My brother standing beside it, with stars in his pelt.

"Brackenlight!" I yowled, running over to him. "How are you here?"

"I swear, I'm dead for a day, and you already are almost getting yourself killed." Brackenlight joked, humor filling his green eyes. "I came from StarClan, and I must go back now."

"You can't stay for a few more seconds?" I asked, sadness engulfing my voice.

"I will never leave you, Palestorm. I will always be watching over you. I am your guardian angel." He meowed, fading into nothingness.

"My guardian angel?" I purred, knowing I will always be safe. (Thank you, Brackenlight."


End file.
